


the boy in the courtyard (letters to him)

by Lumin_Bye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mild Cursing, Mild Language, More Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumin_Bye/pseuds/Lumin_Bye
Summary: dear boy in the courtyard,What are you doing?I see you everyday throwing a volleyball at the brick wall.Will it break?Please answer, as I want to know who you are.From, Hinata Shouyou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters are really short, the summary shows the short letters, its really cute though.  
> uhm it will probably get updated daily unless i don't have anything to do. but still, maybe every other day-

9/21/20

dear boy in the courtyard,  
What are you doing?  
I see you everyday throwing a volleyball at the brick wall.   
Will it break?  
Please answer, as I want to know who you are.  
From, Hinata Shouyou


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata
> 
> meets
> 
> the boy in the courtyard
> 
> through letters :)

9/21/20 

Dear Hinata Shouyou,   
Hi, I’m playing volleyball.  
You don’t need to worry about me.   
You shouldn’t care anyways.  
Why do you need to know about me?  
There is no point.  
From, boy in the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little encounter (NOT INCLUDED IN THE STORY)  
> sunshine: I FOUND YOUR NUMBER :D  
> milk_boi: shutup  
> milk_boi blocks sunshine  
> sunshine: hey!  
> system: your message could not be delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm sorry for the bad written chapter, SCHOOL

Dear boy in the courtyard,  
May I know your name?  
And you don’t need to be so mean about it!  
I’m intrigued!  
Just simply intrigued!  
:)  
From, Hinata Shouyou


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i know my chapter summaries don't have anything to do with the story  
> but you know, just keep in mind that the summary doesn't have ANYTHING to do with the story.  
> its just there for plain fluff.   
> you might be wondering, why can't you add a summary?  
> its short letters.  
> if i added a summary, i won't even need to write the chapter.  
> since its that short.   
> thank you for your time!

Dear Hinata Shouyou,   
No, I won’t tell a stupid shrimp about my name.  
Why would I be nice about a shrimp that has been stalking me?  
I saw you behind the brick wall.  
You are not that sneaky, putting the note in my locker.   
I’m a normal person, you don’t need to know about.  
From, the boy in the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm read the chapter!!! this time, it contains a lot more letters,because i don't want the chapters to be that short!!

Dear, boy in the courtyard,  
Hey, guess what! I play volleyball too!  
I’m extremely good at it! (At least I think)  
I’m spiker! I jump high even though I’m short >:(  
What position are you in?   
From, Hinata

Dear Hinata Shouyou,   
Ack, I guess I’ll tell you.  
I'm a setter.  
Now are you happy?  
Now please stop sending notes to me.   
It's getting annoying.  
From, the boy in the courtyard.

Dear, Kageyama Tobio  
Found out your name!  
Ha, Yamaguchi told me.   
You were in a class with Yamaguchi, remember?  
Now, can we hangout?  
Please set for me! No one at the gym I go to is good at setting.  
Maybe we can practice as we hangout!  
Please?  
From, Hinata Shouyou 

Dear Hinata Shouyou,   
Okay, fine.   
Just don’t bother me as much?  
I should’ve not told Yamaguchi I knew you…  
Anyway, meet me at the courtyard at 9:00 a.m  
From, (I guess I’ll use my real name now) Kageyama Tobio


	6. friends pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting such a long time! i've been busy with school, just to keep you updated, i decided to update on the weekends mostly!

dear kageyama, 

can we please be friends!  
you seem really cool and you throw the ball like GWAHHH!  
its so cool!  
i really want to be friends!  
please!  
from, hinata shouyou


	7. friends pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends?

dear hinata shouyou,

no.  
why would i want to be friends with a shrimp?  
you dumbass, that's not what i want   
go find another friend!

from, kageyama tobio


	8. please be friends with me kageyama-kun! (compilation of hinata begging to be friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhmmm i decided to write something that's not a letter? uhhh you know hahahaha

kageyama decided to go to the vending machine to get his milk.   
his favorite brand, called "cow's juice".  
he loved it ever since he was little.  
as he was walking, he decided to buy 2 milk cartons for today.  
he clicked the button for his favorite milk.  
then he clicked again.  
"Yummy milk-"  
"KAGEYAMA KUN CAN WE PLEASE BE FRIENDS?"  
kageyama's shocked face was a pain killer.  
but he walked away.

"KAGEYAMA-KUN WAIT UPPPPP!"

"can we please be friends?"

"friends?"

"kageyama-kun please?"

"FRIENDS!"

"fine"

"yay!"


	9. sleepovers and hugs pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not going to be able to update that much anymore, sorry! haaha, i've been working on other stories too.  
> oh and btw, kageyama is SMART in this story, so yeahhhhhhh.

dear Kageyama Tobio, 

can you please come over to my house?  
i feel so bored, and you are my only friend in math class that can help me!!!  
please?  
you're the smartest in the class please?

from, hinata shouyou

dear Hinata Shouyou.

fine dumbass, i dont' care anyways.   
at what time?  
please respond because i don't have time for your shit. 

from, kageyama tobio


	10. sleepovers and hugs pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more characters? yes!

dear kageyama tobio, 

alright!   
meet me at xxx xxxxx street!

from, hinata shouyou

dear hinata shouyou, 

okay.   
just uhm, d-don't ask if someone else comes with me!  
from, hinata shouyou

dear kageyama tobio,  
alright!!   
i'm bringing another friend also!

from, hinata shouyou


	11. really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be more sleepovers ;)

dear kageyama,  
i can't believe you are friends with a salt shaker!  
actually, i can believe that!  
its so funny!  
lol!  
you have the same exact rude personality!  
but it seems like you two don't get along?  
are you guys actually friends?  
from, hinata shouyou

dear hinata,  
oi dumbass, don't pass notes around class.  
now that we have math together, it doesn't mean that we can pass notes.  
so don't go doing that okay?  
and yes we are friends.  
now go do your work dumbass.  
from, kageyama


	12. really now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo i had this headcannon.  
> which kageyama and tsukishima are friends and yamaguchi and hinata are friends ;D  
> and yamaguchi and tsukishima actually know each other but they don't mention it to hinata and kageyama.  
> so yeah that's what happening ;)

dear hinata,   
so you know yamaguchi?  
you're best friends?  
since when?  
what-  
from kageyama tobio

dear kageyama,   
jealous?   
no jk please don't kill me :(((  
anyway no, we knew each other in high school.   
so yeah we're best friends.   
how about you and tsukishima?  
when did you guys know each other?

dear hinata,   
no i'm not jealous.   
i should probably throw a volleyball on your head by now.  
and i knew tsukishima from highschool.  
i used to set for him a lot.  
from, kageyama.

dear kageyama,   
you set for him?  
omg!  
what position does he play?  
from, hinata

dear hinata,   
middle blocker.  
and i told you to stop passing notes in math class!  
from, kageyama

dear kageyama,  
you are no fun ;(  
its not like you don't disobey the rules in english either!  
from, hinata

dear hinata  
i told you to shut the fuck up  
from, kageyama

dear kageyama,   
meanie!  
from, hinata


	13. newfound love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for 4 days! i was writing a new story, but i don't know how to do major character developement, because it seems like that's where the story is going to go-

dear kageyama,  
why is tsukki and yams hanging out with each other?  
they are so cute!  
i ship it!  
from, hinata

to hinata,   
don't say these things dumbass!  
these notes could easily be dropped.  
they could find out!   
from, kageyama

dear kageyama,   
no!  
not at all!  
you're wrong :(  
from, hinata

dear hinata,  
anyway i'm going to the gym.  
wanna come?  
from, kageyama

to kageyama,  
sure! <3  
from, hinata

to hinata,   
DON'T USE HEARTS DUMBASS!  
it makes us look like we're dating   
from, kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know that kageyama likes the hearts AWBFABFJ  
> but do we?  
> alright bye shkjdksjdksj


	14. cute fights ya know, like an old couple!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back my lovesss! sorry for the 5-day wait! anyway go on ;)  
> also, moving on, i'm beginning to not just do letters with kagehina, but with tsukiyama, and interactions with yamaguchi, hinata, or tsuki and kags!  
> a.l.s.o TSUKIYAMA IS ONE OF THE MAIN SHIPS NOWWW I NEED TO UPDATE THE TAGS!  
> i just LOVE LOVE LOVE the fanfics where all the first years are friends.  
> yk what i mean.  
> like they have been through SO MUCH together.  
> they are SO SOSO SOSOSOOSOSSO loveable.  
> okay read it now.

dear kageyama,  
hey hey hey!  
lets hang out with yamaguchi at lunch!!!!!  
from, hinata

dear hinata,  
stop sounding like bokuto.  
why have you been hanging around him lately?  
he doesn't even go to this school.  
from, kageyama

dear bakayama,  
jealous much?  
don't be jealous of me!  
ily too~  
from, hinata

dear hinata,  
WHAT! we're just friends! what are you talking about!  
and stop with that nickname.  
now shut up, i have math class  
from, kageyama


	15. click and snap! +AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an:  
> hello! nice to see ya'll again!  
> i just wanted to say updates will be less frequent and it will probably be posted in free time.  
> anyway yeah!
> 
> \+ KAGEYAMA AND HINATA ARE SO CUTE AHHAH  
> also new letter writing style!  
> there is no 'dear' and 'from' now because i have gotten lazy and i feel like they would've been lazy too.

hinata,   
did you see that?  
-kags

kags,  
see what?  
-hinata

hinata,   
look, did you see yamaguchi and tsukishima holding hands?  
-kags

kags,  
no? anyway, can you please help me with math kags, I NEED HELP!  
-hinata

hinata,  
dumbass, don't change the topic.   
but really, look again. its literally in the classroom.  
are you blind? don't be like the four-eyes mf  
-kags

kags,  
no??  
also i thought you were friends with tsukishima, don't be mean to him!!  
-hinata

hinata,  
who are you defending dumbass?  
anyway, can you just LOOK at them?  
-kags

kags,  
okay i snapped a pic.  
-hinata

hinata,  
finally! you do something that's not stupid.  
-kags

kags,  
don't act like you haven't done something stupid either.  
-hinata

hinata,   
stfu! at least i'm better at math than you.  
-kags

kags,  
ok but you're bad at the english class you took! you should've took japanese advanced language class.  
-hinata

hinata,  
well okay, you might be "good" at english but you won't need it anyways!  
-kags

kags,   
shut up!!!   
meanie :(  
-hinata

hinata,  
anyway can you send me the pic?  
-kags

kags,   
fine but the teacher grabbed my phone when she saw me using it earlier.  
i thought you noticed?  
who's the blind one now :)  
-hinata

hinata,   
shut up!!!  
anyway since the teacher taken our phones, i'm going to tell you to meet me at the lunch table we usually sit in okay?  
-kags

kags,  
k  
-hinata


	16. tsukishima got something to confess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spicy chapter ok!!  
> but yeah this features letters between   
> YAMAGUCHI <3  
> and   
> Tsukishima the salt shaker.  
> yeahh <3 <3  
> but also the main blueberry and orange,   
> kagehina <3  
> Also, when Kags and Tsuki talk to each other, they send it using text since their desks aren't that near each other.  
> but when they have their phones of course <3  
> like in the previous chapter sometimes hinata and kags don't have their phone.  
> So you know what I mean!!!

tsuki,   
i think kageyama and hinata saw us!  
i'm scared :(  
-yams

yams,  
its fine, i'm sure they are both to dumb to notice. don't worry babe.  
-tsuki

tsuki,   
won't we get in trouble for passing notes in class?  
-yams

yams,   
the two dumbasses do it, and they don't get caught, even though they are not that sly. i'm sure we will pass.  
-tsuki

tsuki,  
ok tsuki! but even if we don't pass notes, you won't pay attention anyways! you keep staring at kageyama and hinata!  
it's like you're making sure they don't do something bad!  
it's like you're their mom!  
-yams

yams,   
oh shut up (urasai) yamaguchi  
-tsuki

tsuki,   
gomen tsuki!  
-yams

_____________________________  
saltydino: hey king

king4milk: yes? also, i'm in math so can you like, stfu?

saltydino: no. but anyways can we meet up at lunch today after class?

king4milk: oh what's the occasion?

saltydino: nothing much. just wanted to ask you a question.

king4milk: why can't you ask in text?-

saltydino: don't be an idiot. you know why.

king4milk: but I don't?

saltydino: i'll just tell you when we MEET UP AT LUNCH

king4milk: i really don't have a choice do i?

saltydino: of course not. 

king4milk: ok fine.

saltydino: why don't you why to go in the first place? You usually don't ask questions when we do that.

king4milk: nothing. 

saltydino: so it's about that shrimp?-

king4milk: stfu

saltydino: don't act ilke i don't know you like the shrimp. hm let me guess, you promised the shorty to sit at lunch with you?

king4milk is offline.


	17. the conversations between the two infamous people, king and salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is tsukishima going to talk about with kageyama?  
> find out!  
> <3

"hey," tsukishima said.

"hey," the dark blue haired setter replied.

"so?" kageyama asked. he was getting unpatient, as he promised shoyo to meet up with him.

"i just-just want to ask you something."

"is it important?" 

"of course it is.'" 

"i mean, you couldn't ask any other time, like after school?"

"no?"

"ok four-eyes."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"You don't stop calling me King?"

tsuki sighed. "fine. i'll just get straight to the point."

"like you were ever straight to the point." kageyama humphed.

"shut the fuck up."

"okay salt-shaker."

"I told you-uh-anyways so I just wanted to ask, were you taking a picture of me and yamaguchi earlier?"

kageyama's ears flushed pink. 

"no?"

"i think yes."

"w-what? n-no?!"

"okay king stop being a tsundere and straight up tell me."

"i just-i just noticed you look close with yamaguchi that's all."

tsuki raised his eyebrows.

"that's all?"

kageyama nodded.

he wasn't lying. 

he did just think that they were close.

tsuki sighed once more.

"to tell you the truth king, me and yamaguchi are more than friends."

"so childhood friends?" kageyama asked.

"no dumbass, it's not 'childhood friends', it's like dating."

kageyama's eyes opened wide.

"more than friends?"

"yeah king, of course. that's what i mean like the whole entire time.'

"so you knew yamaguchi before or-?"

"I knew Yamaguchi before. You were kinda right about the childhood friends part."

"Why did you lie to me and Hinata?"

"Because you would gossip like the two dumbasses you are."

"But you told me?"

tsuki smiled. "i'm fond of yams now. i think we will be able to reveal it to the public."

kageyama was in shock. tsukishima doesn't smile oftenly. he smiled too.

tsuki smiled faded as he looked at kageyama. "alright, just be careful who you tell though. some people are-well you know, not the kindest and thoughtful people out there."

kageyama nodded. "i know. i t-think i may like someone too."

tsuki smirked. "the shrimp? so you were gay."

kageyama looked down on the floor. "shut the fuck up."

tsuki laughed. "anyways, how long have you known the shrimp? like 7 months?"

kageyama quitely answered, "yeah..."

"you should confess to him soon, dont wait until it's too late. I almost did that with yamuguchi."

kageyama grinned his stupid grin. "i didn't know you were an expert about love?"

"shut up."

"no you."


	18. tsuki begs to kags to tell what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its is now a chatfic+letter fic

SaltyDino: Hey, you’re acting weird today.

King: Ok?

SaltyDino: Aren’t you supposed to rant about why?

King: Is this what happens in our usual conversations?

SaltyDino: Okay but why aren’t you spilling out anything? 

King: It’s nothing.

SaltyDino: I predict 5 seconds from now you will spill out everything.

SaltyDino: 5

SaltyDino: 4

SaltyDino: 3

SaltyDino: 2

SaltyDino: 1

King: Hinata made fun of me-and it really hurts this time.

SaltyDino: Pathetic

King: What?  
SaltyDino: If you can deal with my insults, you can deal with Hinata’s

King: Great advice.

SaltyDino: You must be glad I know you so well

King: “Glad’, oh hell no, I hate you.

SaltyDino: I think I know why you are really hurt.

King: Oh shut up

SaltyDino: JUST TELL HINATA YOU LIKE HIM!

King: No

SaltyDino: I’ll tell him myself then.

King: no u don’t

King: please don’t

SaltyDino: Fine.

\--------------

shrimpy,  
what do you feel about king  
tsukishima

tsuki,  
why such a sudden question?  
hinata

shrimpy,  
don't call me tsuki, but idk. i just have a feeling you like him  
tsukishima

tsuki,  
w-what? no

shrimpy,  
how can you stutter over paper  
tsukishima

tsuki,   
SHUT UP SHUT UPPPPP  
hinata

shrimpy,  
so obviously you like him  
tsukishima

tsuki,  
don't tell him pleaseeeeeee i know he is your frienddddddddddddddddddd  
hinata

shrimpy,  
don't worry i won't :)  
tsukishima

tsuki,  
WHY ARE YOU PUTTING A SMILEY FACE NO-  
hinata


	19. something 4 u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, i was really busy with school lately so I haven't updated! Really sorry about that huns! <3  
> i'm planning for kageyama to confess so yeahh  
> this is a little bit more of a story?  
> i will still do letters mostly.  
> i just feel like it won't convey as much as i wanted to.  
> i will continue writing letters though, but there will also be more writing~!  
> also short chapter because i just wanted the format to be that way!

He smiles.

For the first time. In forever.

Kageyama smiles.

"Hey, can we meet up somewhere?"

"Like now?"

.  
.  
.

"No not yet."

"Okay Kageyama-Kun!"

"See you later I guess?"

"See you later!"


	20. i just want to be-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends.  
> OKKKKKKKKKKKK  
> SO UHM  
> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!!!   
> I was really busy these past few days playing genshin impact and binge watching mha 4th season!  
> anyway see you!~  
> ALSO LIKE ANGSTY CHAPTER I THINK?!?!!!?!?!

text (no letters today becuz the next overall chapters will be like stories!~)

King4milk: Hey

SunOrange: Yes?

King4milk: Uhm, why aren't you there yet?

SunOrange: Well, I had some plans with Yamaguchi, I forgot to tell you!

(IN ACTUALLITY YAMAGUCHI IS HELPING HINATA CONFESS)

King4milk: Oh

SunOrange: Okay bye!

(SunOrange is offline)


	21. doubt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry for not posting in a while, i'm actually really busy! like everyday, i have so much hw, and yeah! the final chapter would probably be the next chapter or the next next chapter :D  
> hopefully, everything would worbk out!  
> also btw: i will try to update more <33  
> (angsty chapter)

he was late.

doubt.

hinata was late.

fucking dumbass.

kageyama doubted himself.

he wants to hear the bright "kageyama-kun!"

why did he even want to confess anyway? it was clear to him that hinata didn't like him back.

he decided to go to the locker room, and put a note in hinata's locker in case he actually wants to know.

doubt.

dear hinata,

did u forget to meet me?

its okay i guess, just-have fun okay?

alright bye.

-kageyama

kageyama sighed.

maybe its better for them to be friends...

he wrote another note,but this time to tsukishima, not to hinata.

dear four eyes,

fuck the plan didn't work.

fuck u and your plans.

from kageyama

he slipped the notes into their lockers, and headed out.

(so basically, this is what happened before kageyama texted hinata in the previous chapter. also, in the next chapter, hinata will find the note)


	22. a note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiii! sorry for not posting in a while, i've been very busy. i've been trying to keep up with work and writing!  
> it's been hard for me to post aaaaa gskgjkj  
> but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter :)

dear hinata,

did u forget to meet me?

its okay i guess, just-have fun okay?

alright bye. -kageyama

hinata stood there, dumbfounded.

there was a note? damn it.

he messed up.

he decided to-write one back.

to say sorry.

_but is sorry really enough?_

he hopes that it will be.

a note, can change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what hinata wrote ;)  
> anyway


	23. a note that can change everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry for not updating this! i have been working on quite a lot of fics recently so stay tuned <33  
> honestly, i'm going to end this really soon!  
> eee

_dear tobio,_

_i'm sorry._

_i was preparing, and got ahead of time._

_i fucking messed up i'm sorry._

_i really love you._

_i actually do._

_please forgive me._

_from, shoyo_

a note?

for what?

he didn't need to say sorry.

but he already did.

he has to forgive.

more so

**he wants to.**

because?

he _understands._

he understands what it feels like to mess up even though you don't mean to.

and that fact that-

hinata loves him?

is surprising.

haha, maybe one day...


	24. the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aha, this may be it. i may add bonus chapters in the future, but thats a maybe. i really wanted to finish this fic so thank you for everyone who read this!

_running._

Kageyama was running.

Hinata was running.

Desperate, to forgive, and forget, and to say sorry.

And to say thank you.

All of this mess that they were caught up into, it was alright.

It made them realize,

that they loved each other.

for real.

who knows what they might say?

they might say, "sorry," "thank you," or "I love you,"

they might said countless things.

but what's most important is that: 

At one point they would meet.

At one point, they would fight.

When they meet each other, and crossed their own worlds, they felt _something._

And it all, started with a volleyball and letters and misunderstandings.

How funny is that?

But there is one more thing you should know...

The intersection between their two worlds, **begins now.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
